Am I gay!
by Axel83
Summary: Sora who is dating his wonderful girlfriend Kairi begins to have feelings for Riku.The first chapter is being re-uploaded before the second chapteer comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Sora rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock, it was blinking 7:30 A.M. in bold neon red.

He put on his red shirt and baggy pants; his hands were trembling a little when he was zipping it up. He was just so excited for school to start again only finally he'd be in High School for his freshman year. On the way to school he saw one of his good friends, Kairi. He couldn't miss her with her vibrant pink hair flying beside her. "Hey Kairi! How are ya' doing?" he asked her.

She smiled, happy to see Sora even though they'd seen each other over the break. They were dating after all. "I am fine, thank you," Kairi said. "Did you hear about the new boy that moved in the house down street from you?"  
>"Sorry, I haven't"<p>

Sora and Kairi got to school quickly and they saw some of their friends Axel, Namine, Zexion, Demyx, and Xion standing at the board with all the class postings.

"Sora, Kairi, do you know what class you are guys in?" Xion asked them.

"Not yet, we just got here" Kairi laughed to Xion.

Xion looked to the large paper on the wall behind her and searched for her friend's names. "I just found you! Sora, you're in class P2 and Kairi, P3."  
>"Aw, It's too bad we aren't in the same class, I'll see you guys at lunch then" Sora called as he walked to his class.<p>

He walked to his class feeling sort of lonely, he rummaged through his bag in search of the school map to tell him where to go when he walked right into something. Or rather someone, it was a boy with long snow like hair and cold blue eyes that made Sora look away. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" The boy just walked past him and didn't say anything. Sora wondered if he was okay.

The bell rang for the end of day. Sora walked out of the class room and saw the boy from earlier. Being polite, Sora introduced himself with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Sora! What's yours?"

"Riku."

"Yeah, sorry bout earlier" Sora rubbed his head nervously.

Riku walked away without another word, heading for a black car that obviously belonged to him. Sora watched him drive away, still smiling, until Kairi sought him out. They walked home together, and Sora saw that familiar black car on the way.

After he put his book bag down, Sora heard the door bell ring. He opened the door to see his friend Demyx.

"'Sup, Sora?" Demyx said.

"Why are you here?" asked Sora.

"I need help with my homework."

Sora sighed deeply. They spent most of the night working together on their homework, but Sora was preoccupied and not much help. He couldn't stop thinking about the new boy, Riku.

The next morning, Sora saw Kairi standing outside of class.

"Hey! How are you?" Sora asked her.

"Doing well. Thanks," Kairi said.

He looked up. Riku was walking past on his way to class. Suddenly, Sora's face turned a shade of light red. All of his friends looked at him, concerned.

Kairi spoke up, "Why did your face turn red when the new kid came by?"

"I don't know. It just sort of… did," Sora said.

Sora went to class and the rest of the day went fast and normal once again.

The ball rang for end of the day. Instead of walking with friends, Sora walked home by himself. Soon enough, the skies turned grey and rain slowly pelted down on the asphalt. The boy ran all way home, and quickly went to his room.

He lay on his bed and thought about the random blush when Riku had walked by. Sora didn't want to think about what might happen if they ever saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora rolled out of bed and put on his school uniform, then went down the hall to the kitchen to have some breakfast before he left for Sora got to school, he saw Xion fumbling with the combination on her locker "Can I ask you something?" Sora asked Xion.

"Yes you can, Sora," Xion said.

Sora looked around the hall to see if anyone was coming. "I think I like some one, but not Kairi."

"What? You like some else! But I thought you loved Kairi with all your heart," Xion said, shocked.

"Yes, I did love Kairi... but now I think I love someone else." Sora said. "But not a girl. It is boy... but I don't like boys! What can I do, Xion?" he thinks he's interested in someone else, not necessarily in love, but he feels bad because he's dating Kairi and the person he is attracted to is male.

"I don't know, Sora. I didn't know you liked boys... I thought you had a thing for girls. When did this happen?" Xion asked

"It's been a week... it started when that new boy came to school," Sora said.

"Do I know this boy? And don't tell it's that cute boy coming down the hall," Xion said.

Sora turned his head and saw that it was indeed the boy he liked. He turned red when Riku passed by him.

"You don't have told me a thing. Your face tells me everything," Xion said. Xion look at Sora with surprises that Sora turn red when Riku pass them. The bell rang to go to class. Sora ran to class went to his seat Riku came and seat next to him. Riku looked at Sora and smiled at him, but Sora did not want look at Riku for too long. If he did, his face would turn red again. At last, the bell rang to go to lunch. In the cafeteria, Sora saw his friends and sat at their table.

"Hey, Xion. Have you seen Kairi today?" Sora said as he was coming to the table.

"I don't know where Kairi is. She did not come to class... and how are you doing with Riku?"

"Xion! Don't say his name out loud. I don't want anyone to know, okay? Can you help with this?" Sora said. "No one needs to know that I like him."

Sora got his cell phone out and called Kairi. It took Kairi a minute to say hello

"Hello," Kairi said.

"Hey, why are you not in school today? I miss you a lot. I wanted you to sit next to me at lunch today," Sora said, walking back to the table.

"I am sick, so I won't be coming to school the next two days," Kairi said.

"I will call when I get home. I have to go to class now - bye! Kisses and hugs, I am sorry that you are sick and hope feel better. Sora said

Sora hung up the phone and walked back Xion and his other friends. He is surprised and embarrassed to see him

"Hey, Sora... can I talk to you?" Riku said.

"Yes," Sora said. He stopped next to the hall before turning to see his friends.

"I want to know if you'd like to go to the football game on Friday with me and some of my friends. After the game we're going to eat some pizza, too. Do you want to come with us? That is... if you are not doing anything with Kairi that night," Riku asked.

"I don't know if we are, but you can give me your phone number. When I talk to her later I'll ask her, then I can call and tell you if it will be okay," Sora smiled.

They went to class together. Sora thought it will be cool if he did get to go to the game with Riku on Friday, but he didn't know. The bell rang for the end of the day and Sora walked home by himself. When he got home he put his book bag on the table, and then called Kairi on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Kairi said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Kairi. Will it be okay if I go to football game with Riku on Friday? And some friends from school?" Sora asked her.

"Yes, it will be ok with me! I want you have more friends. I hope you have lots of fun with them at the game," Kairi said.

"Cool! I will call you when I come home and tell you all about what we did," Sora said

"Hey, can you come by before the game? I want to give you something," Kairi said.

"Yes, I can be at your house at 5:00," Sora said.

He hung up the phone, and then he called Riku.

"Hello?" Riku said, picking up.

"Hey Riku, its Sora. I wanted to tell you it will be okay with Kairi if I go to the game with you on Friday," Sora said. He was doing some of his homework while talking with Riku.

"Hey will you like to go to the beach this weekend with me I am going on Saturday we will have lost of fun then you can sleep over if it's ok with your mom?" Riku said

"I don't know. I need to ask my mom first. If I can come I will tell you at the game on Friday. I hope our team wins!" Sora said.

"Okay, I will talk to you later, or see you around school tomorrow," Riku told Sora, before they hung up the phone.

Sora went into the living room to see his mom, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Sora said.

"Yes you can. What do you need to ask my dear?" Mom said.

"I want know if I can go to the beach with Riku on Saturday. Will that be okay with you?" Sora asked his mom.

"Yes, it will be okay with me... after you clean your room," Soar's mom told him.

Sora went back to his room to begin cleaning it. Then he did his homework and took a shower before bed.

Sora rolled out his bed and got dressed in his school uniform, and then he grabbed his book bag. He walked to school by himself today because Kairi was sick and would not be back until Monday. When he got school he saw Xion running up to him.

"Sora!" Xion was yelling his name.

"Yes, Xion? What's wrong? Stop and take a breath for moment," Sora told her as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, someone said that you are going to the football game with Riku. Is that true?" Xion asked in front of the school.

"Yes, it's true. And who told you that I was going with him?" Sora was nervous, wondering if anyone had guessed why he wanted to go with Riku so badly.

"Axel told me after he was done with practice for the big game on Friday," Xion told him. Before she finished, Sora had already run to Axel and hit back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for, Sora?" Axel said as held his hand to the back of his head.

"For telling everyone that an I am going to game with Riku... as friends, I mean," Sora told Axel as he sat next to Xion

"I know that you and Riku are friends! You have girlfriend, right Sora?" Axel asked him as he was playing his football.

"Yes! I am going with Kairi! And I love her a lot," Sora said to Axel has he grabbed his bag and went to class.

**I want to thank Zxel helping me on my stories and chapter 3 will come soon and please Review and tell me if you like it thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Sora came into class, he saw the other kids were talking about the football game that is today I hope we win the one of kids said.

"Hey Sora, are you going to the game tonight?" Roxas asked, as he walked up to him.

"Yes I am going to game tonight. I'm going with some of Riku's friends," Sora told him as they went to their seats. The bell rang to start the day.

When the ball rang to go to lunch, Sora went to the cafeteria and found the table where all of his friends were sitting. He sat next to Demyx.

"Hey, Demyx. How are you doing today? Are you going game tonight or are you going home to play with your water toys?" Sora asked him as he sat down next to him.

"Yes, I am going. I am going to sit behind the players so I can see Axel's cute butt," Demyx said, getting up to put his trash in the trash can next to them.

Sora looked at Axel, who was looking at Demyx as he was putting his trash in the can. He was looking at the blond's butt. He was happy that he is not one in school that likes guys.

"Hey... can I talk to you in the hall before we go back to class?" Sora asked Axel. They got up and went to the exit.

"What do want to talk to me for? Why not smart people like Xion or Zexion?" Axel asked as he was closing the door.

"I could... but I need to ask you something I think only you'll know about. I know that you like Demyx, " Sora told him as they went sit down on the bench in the hall.

"How do you know I like Demyx? No one knows that. And what did you need to ask _me_?" Axel asked, playing with fire in his hand It cam out of his hands.

"I saw you looking at his butt at lunch. How does no one know that you like him? You've been going out forever!" Sora paused as an idea hit him. "If I tell you something... you can not tell anyone... if you do, I'll tell all of our friends that you and Demyx are going out! I... like Riku but he doesn't know. I will probably tell him after the game today so... what can I do?"

"I won't tell anyone that you like Riku. You need to tell Riku that you like him, though. Then I told Demyx that I liked him, he didn't speak to me for a whole day... but after that, we ended up together. Let him know how you feel and don't back down. He may tell you to get lost, but you always have Kairi," Axel said as he picked up his book bag.

"Thank you, Axel," Sora said has he picked up his book bag went to class, then to his seat. He saw Riku at his chair, but the bell rang to start class before he could speak, and the teacher came in the room.

"Hello class. Today we are going to work in pairs... Riku, you can pair with Sora..." The teacher said, as she went to her desk. "The teacher said, then she called out several more pairs of names before going to her desk.

Riku came to Sora's desk and sat next to him, getting out a notebook. Sora did the same.

"I need to ask you something after the game today. Before we go for pizza... will that be ok with you?" Sora asked as he opened his work book.

"Yes, we can talk before we get pizza... I need ask you something was starting to write in his book instead

The boys did their work in silence until the bell rang for the end of the day.

"I will see you later at the game," Riku said as he walked out of the classroom.

Sora went Kairi house and knocks on the door and her mother opened the door.

"Hello. You can go to her room. She's in bed. Don't go near, or you'll catch her cold," Kairi's mom told Sora as she was closing the door.

Sora went to Kairi's room and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hello, Kairi. It's me, Sora. Can I come in?" Sora said, going in without waiting for an answer.

"You can come in, Sora, but stay by the door. I don't want you to get my cold," Kairi said, looking up from where she lay on her bed. "I hope you have lots of fun at game. You can use that pass to get in."

"You can take the pass that on the table next to the door" Karir said as she lay on her bed.

"Thank you for the pass! And I will tell you what happened after I get back from the game!" Sora told her as he left the room.

Sora meant Riku at the front of the school.

"Hey, Riku," He said, as he was walking up to him.

"Hey, Sora. Do you have money for your ticket?" Riku asked as he led the way to the line.

"Kairi gave me a pass to get in. Just need to give it to the lady at the door," Sora said as he got in line with Riku.

They went to sit next to Demyx.

"Demyx why do you have a big number 8 on your shirt?" Sora asked as he went to his seat next to Riku.

"It is Axle's number on his football uniform... and my lucky number too," Demyx told him. He was looking for Axel on the football field.

"Goal!" Sora said, as the team had the ball going down the football field to make a touchdown.

The crowd screamed loudly when Axel made a touchdown, and Demyx was so happy with his boyfriend that he wanted get out of the stands and run to give him a big kiss.

"Demyx, what are you doing? You can't see Axel until after the game!" Sora told him as he put his hand on Demy's arm.

When the game was over, Riku and Sora went to have pizza with Axel and Demyx. The redhead and blond were holding hands. Sora looked at Riku, and grabbed his hand. Riku gave him a strange look.

"Why are you holding my hand? I thought you liked Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I don't know if like her anymore. I think I like you... will that be ok with you?" Sora said as they went to the table to order their pizza.

"Hey, are you two holding hands? I think that's cute," Demyx said as he put some money on the table to help pay for the food.

Riku and Sora walked back to the school so Riku could drive Sora home.

"I do like you Sora... but I know you are dating Kairi and I don't mess that up," Riku said as he opened the car door.

"How? This is between me and you... It'll be secret and no one will have to know but us," Sora said as he was getting in the car. Before Riku could start the car, Sora leaned in and kissed Riku. His lips were nice: smooth and soft.

Riku pushed away, then started the car and took Sora to his house. They still planned on going to the beach tomorrow, and Sora was supposed to spend the night...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kingdom hearts **

**Thank all people that read may story and please Review**

They went to Riku's house together.

"Sora, you are going sleep in the guest room tonight and I will be in my room," Riku told him as they came in the house.

Sora went to the guest room and put his bag down, then he went back to same room as Riku was in. When came into the room, he saw that Riku did not have his shirt on. Sora's face turned red, but he did not want Riku to see it, so he went to the couch to sit down. Riku came and sat next to him.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" He got up to find a movie to watch.

"Ok, that will be fun! What kind of movie?"

Sora moved to the end of couch. He did not want to look at Riku's body, no matter how good it looked. Riku put a movie in the DVD player. He went back to the couch to sit next to Sora but realized Sora had moved.

"Come sit next to me ."

As he sat on the couch, Sora came to sit next him and watch the movie he picked.

Sora was very happy when the movie was over, and told Riku, "Good night, I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning."

He went to the guest room and closed the door. Riku watched him run to the guest room in confusion.

The next morning, Riku got up and put on swimwear, then he put something in the car as Sora was sleeping in the guest room. He went to the room and tapped him on the arm, and Sora did not get up. Riku kissed Sora on the lips quickly and Sora jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that!"

"You wouldn't get up, sleeping beauty. We've got to get to the beach."

With that, he started to get his stuff ready for the trip to the beach.

Sora got out of bed and made it, then got dressed in his swimwear. He went to the front room. Riku was getting stuff to put in the car. Sora grabbed one of the bags and put it in the back seat of the car. They went back in the house.

"Hey let's have some breakfast first, before we go to beach," Riku said as he was going in to the Kitchen.

"What are we going to have?" Sora asked as he came into the Kitchen.

"We are having a bowl of cold cereal today."

He got two bowls from the dishwasher and two spoons, then he went to the counter and got the cereal boxes that he thought Sora would like, then went to the table where Sora was and put the cereal on it.

"Hey, can I ask you something Riku?" Sora said.

"Yes you can, Sora. What is it?" Riku asked.

"Do you like me?" Sora said.

"Yes I do... like a boy usually likes a girl," Riku said.

"Are you saying you _like _me?" Sora said.

"Yes, and asking... will you go out with me?" Riku said.

"I don't know. I am going out with Kairi right now, but do want to go out with you, Riku. I like you too but I don't know what do," Sora said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"I see. You like me and Kairi. But I like you too and I wish you were my boyfriend... and you were not dating Kairi," Riku said as he was taking his bowl to the sink.

They got in the car to go to beach. As they drove out of the driveway, Sora saw Kairi was leaving her house. He looked at Riku.

"Hey, do you think Kairi can go to the beach too?" He said, turning away.

"I don't know. If she's there, you can't hug or kiss me," Riku said. Sora didn't reply.

When they got to the beach Sora and Riku walked on the hot sand without shoes on. "HOT! "Sora said, sliding on his flip-flops.

Riku lay out beach towel for him and Sora.

"Hey, let's go swimming in the ocean, it's nice," Sora said as he walked to the water.

As he turned his head, Riku was taking off his t-shirt. Sora couldn't help but stare at his abs. He really was good looking.

"Do you know how to swim Sora?" Riku asked has he coming to the water.

"No, I don't know how to swim. Do you Riku?" Sora asked as Riku came in, trying hold Sora's hand.

"Yes, I do know how to swim," Riku said, looking at Sora.

The day went on. Sora and Riku had a lot of fun at the beach. Riku was too busy trying to teach Sora not to drown to kiss him very much. Sora was too busy trying to impress Riku to think about Kairi. Finally, Riku looked at his watch and realized it was noon.

"Let's go eat some food, Sora. We need to eat something or we will pass out," Riku said, coming out of the water. Sora was right behind him.

As they were hugging, they heard a voice.

"Hello you two." Kairi was walking down to them.

"Hey, Kairi, I see that you are better now!" Sora said as he went to kiss her on the cheek.

Riku was taking the food out of his bag. In his mind, he was not happy that Kairi was here. He wanted Sora all to himself.

"Do want sit and have lunch with us Kairi?" Sora asked as he was helping Riku with the food.

"No thank you! I'm here with my mom and dad. I just wanted to say hi to you guys," Kairi said before she kissed Sora on the lips and went back to her mom and dad.

"Are you mad at me, Riku? Sora asked as he raised a sandwich to his mouth.

"I don't know if I am mad at you... but I don't like Kairi kissing you or you kissing her. I want you kissing me," Riku said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Sora leaned over and kissed Riku on the lips, then looked around to make sure Kairi could not see them.

Sora and Riku kissed for what felt like 10 minutes before they came apart. Sora smiled at Riku before returning to his sandwich.

"What was that kiss for, Sora? I thought you liked Kairi more than me?" Riku said.

"No... l like you more than Kairi. I want to break up with her, but don't know when or how to do it without hurting her," Sora said as he cleaned up the leftover food.

"You need to tell her about this before she finds out on her own," Riku told him as he lay down on the towel.

"I will tell her on Monday after school. Can you be there with me?" Sora said as he lay down on his towel next to Riku.

"Yes," Riku said, taking Sora's hand.

They both lay there for long time before Sora looked at his watch. "Hey, we need to go! My mom expects me home by five. It's 4:30," Sora said, quickly packing up his things.

"Ok," Riku said, as he helped Sora carry the beach stuff to the car.

Riku dropped Sora off at his house and went home. Sora went into the house happy.

"Hey Sora, how was the beach with Riku? Did you see Kairi there? She came by and asked about you, but I told her you were at the beach with Riku," his mother said to him.

Sora mumbled a reply and went to his room to lay on his black and red bed. He was thinking about Riku when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sora asked he picked it up.

"Hey, how are you doing? I want to know if you and I go see a movie tonight? Kairi asked him.

"Yes, we can. I need to ask my mom if I can. I just came home from the beach," Sora said; he was getting some clean plants and t-shirt so he could take a shower.

"I see. We can go tomorrow, if you like?" Kairi asked him.

"Yes, that will be great," Sora said, then said goodbye.

The next day came along and Sora went to the movies with Kairi.

"Hey... can I tell you something? Please don't get mad but... I think I like guys," Sora said, as they sat together on a bench.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked me?" Kairi said, looking at him.

"Yes I do like you... but not as much l like guys," Sora told her as he tried to hold her hand.

"But I love you a lot, Sora."

As she kissed him on the lips, Sora kissws back. But in his head, he wished it was Riku kissing him back, not Kairi.

"Love you too," Sora told her as he held her hand.

Then his phone started to ring. He looked and saw that it was Riku. He let it go to voicemail.

"Are you going get that?" Kairi asked him as she lay on his lap.

"No, l will call them back later," Sora told her.

Sora was thinking about what Riku would do if he saw them like this. He had to break up with Kairi so that he could be with Riku.

"Hey, I need to go home and do some more homework. I haven't finished everything for school, " Kairi said, wishing Sora goodbye.

Sora got out his cell phone and called Riku back.

"Hello?" Riku said on the other line.

"Hey, I am sorry I did not pick up the phone. I was with Kairi. I haven't told her about us," Sora said as he walking home from the park.

"Why didn't you tell her that we are going out?" Riku said.

"I told her that I like guys," Sora said, glancing from side to side before crossing the road.

"So what? You told her you were gay and she didn't believe you?" Riku asked.

"Yes. She thinks I am not gay but I am," Sora said as he opened the front door to his house and went to his bedroom.

He sat on the bed and sighed.

"You know I like you, Sora," Riku said.

"Yes, I know. I like you, too," Sora said. Then, before he hung up, "I will see you at school."

The next day, Sora went to school and saw Axel and Demyx kissing in the hall. No one but him knew they were together yet, but they were sure to get caught at this rate.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about you two?" Sora asked them.

"No one's here at school! It's only 7:00 AM. Only you would come so early, Sora," Axel told Sora before he started to kiss Demyx on the lips.

Sora went to sit on one of the benches in the school. It wasn't long before he saw Riku walking toward him.

"Hello. What is it?" Sora asked.

"Came see you and kiss you before school starts," Riku told him.

Riku put his arm around Sora's hips and moved in for a kiss, but over his shoulder Sora could see that Kairi was coming in through the front gate. Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own kingdom hearts character but I hope guys like this chapter

Chapter 5

Riku saw Kairi coming he pull Sora closer to him.

"What the hell Sora," Kairi said as she ran to them; she pulls Sora way from, but Riku pulls him back.

"I am not a toy you can push around," Sora told them

Kairi slaps Sora on the face and Riku went to her.

"You don't hit my boyfriend' Riku told her

"Your boyfriend? He is my boyfriend." Kairi told Riku

"Has he told you he loved you?" Kairi asked Riku

"Yes he as when we at the beach on Saturday." Riku told her

"Oh I see," she walked up and asked him

"Are you going out with him or me? Tell me now" Kairi looked mad at him like she wants to kill him.

"I like both of you?" Sora told her

Then the bell rang to go to class and they all left for class.

"Are you going be ok?" Riku asked Sora as he went to his seat

"Yes, I wanted to tell her after school; not during it." Sora told him

The bell rang to go to lunch. They sat at the table, but Kairi looked mad and didn't talk to anyone at lunch. She eats her lunch, says good-bye to her friend Xion, then she heads back to her class.

"Is Kairi are right?" Xion asked Sora

"No, she is mad at me." Sora told her

"Why is she mad at you?" Xion asked

"She saw me and Riku kiss in the hallway this morning." Sora told her

The bell rang to go back to class. So the group got up and walk to their next class. They sat there mostly doing class work which made the class go by faster. When Sora looked up from his work he saw the clock and it was already time to leave.

Sora left the class room then he saw Kairi so he ran up to her.

"I need to talk you." Sora said.

"Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend?" Kairi told him, and then she slapped him on face and punched him in the eye. "I deserved that," Sora told her

"What do want talk about?" Kairi asked him as she starts to cry. Sora tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away. He tried one more time and this time she gave in and hugged him.

"I want to break up." Sora told her as she let go of him.

"Do want to break up me so you and Riku can go out and don't lie to me this time?" Kairi asked Sora before she slaps him once again.

"Yes, I like Riku lot." Sora told her

Kairi walked away and went home with a sad face. Sora went to run after her but he knows if he did she might slap him again. He didn't want that to happen again because it hurt a lot. So Sora just went home instead. When he got home he set his stuff down and started off towards the kitchen, but then his phone went off.

"Hello" Sora said

"I called to see if you are ok?" Riku asked him

"Yes and no." Soar told Riku

"What's wrong then?" Riku asked Sora

"I am sad and happy all at the same time." Sora told Riku

"Oh I see" Riku said

"But my face hurts and I have a black and blue eye too. I need put some ice on it. Can I call you back later?" Sora asked.

"Ok. Talk to you later." Riku said

Sora hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to get some ice for his eye. He went back to his room to lie on his bed; after a while he drifted off to sleep.

**Sora's Dream**

Sora got up looking around and realized that is wasn't his room. What I am doing here? Then he a voice

"About time you got up, you need to get dress for work." Riku told him.

Riku sat on the bed and kissed Sora on his forehead. Then he left the room and went to work. Sora didn't know what was going on. He felt something on his hand so he looked down and saw a ring on his finger. 'Am I married to Riku?' Sora thought as got dress for work but where does he work at? I'm not that smart he told himself. He looked at his bag and it said bookkeeper at the Library so he brought his bag with him before he left.

"Hello Sora" Demyx Said

"Hello Demyx" Sora said

"I thought you were taking today off?" Demyx said

"Oh, must have forgotten thank you Demyx." Sora told him as he was leaving the Library

He walked back to the house. I wonder where Kairi is. It won't be the same without her here.

"Hello Sora my love." Riku said as he was leaning in to kiss him.

"Hello Riku" Sora said before Riku kiss him

"Why are you home so early?" Sora asked Riku

"I forgot me and you were going stay home today." Riku told Sora. 'He loved Riku, but he was only 17 so how can we be married,' thinking to himself.

"We have to pick up our child from day care soon." Riku told Sora

"Ok" Sora said. He went to sit down.

Riku sat next to Sora and Sora looks like a lost dog.

"I am going to go get out son from childcare I will be back later." Riku told Sora has left the house.

Sora was confused on how he has a son because men can't get pregnant.

Sora heard a loud nose…

**The dream is over**

Sora got up and looked around his room and saw Riku on the floor.

"What are you doing here Riku?" Sora asked him

"I want to see you." Riku told him as he was getting up off the floor

"You can see me at school?" Sora told him

"Yes, but I miss you." Riku told Sora as he was leaning in to kiss him.

"Go home. I will see you later it is 4:30 A.M. I get up at 6:00 A.M. Now please go home." Sora told Riku

Riku went home and Sora went back to sleep. He didn't dream the same thing as before.

**Please Review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of characters. Thanks to the people that read my story **

Sora got up the next day and went to school and he saw Kairi there and went up to her.

"Hello Kairi" Sora said to her

"What do you want cheating guy?" Kairi told Sora

"I know I am sorry." He told her

Then a tall guy came up to Kairi.

"Are you ok Kairi?" The boy asked Kari

"Yes Damine." Kairi said as she went up to him and kissed him on the check. Then she held his hand as they walked way

"Are they dating?" Sora asked Xion

"I didn't know she had new boyfriend." Xion told Sora

Sora went to class and he didn't see Riku at his desk. Sora went to his desk to sit and look around the class then his phone went off. He looks at it and was from Riku. The teacher came up to him and said "Turn off your phone or I will take it away from and you will not get into end of the year." Sora turn off his phone went back to his class work then the bell rang to go to lunch. Sora got his cell phone out and called Riku.

"Hello." Riku said.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Sora asked him.

"I'm not in town right now." Riku told Sora.

"Where are you?" Sora asked him.

"I am at dad house." Riku said.

"Ok I miss you! I need to go have some lunch I call you back later ok." Sora said

"I miss you too." Riku said before Sora hanged up the phone then he went have some lunch and with his friends then he saw Kairi with that boy so Sora went towards them.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy.

"I'm Damine." Damine said

"Why are you with Kairi?" Sora asked

"I am her boyfriend. Why?" Damine asked Sora

"I am her ex-boyfriend." Sora told him

"Oh you are one who cheated on her with other guy." Damine said

"Yes I did and I not happy but it." Sora told him

Sora wants to kill Damine but if does Kairi would never talk to him again and may even kill him. After lunch Sora turn off his phone then went back to class. Then the bell rang for the end of the day, Sora went home sat on his bed think of Riku. He wants to kiss him but he can't because he is not here and he doesn't know when he will he back. Sora got his cell phone out and called Riku.

"Hello" Riku said

"Hey how are you?" Sora asked

"I am ok." Riku said

Sora and Riku talked on the phone for about 2 hours then Sora heard his mom calling him for dinner. Sora said good-bye and hangs up the phone. He walks to the kitchen and had dinner with his mom.

"Your dad will come get you this weekend." Sora's mom told him.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"He wants to see you." She said.

"I have not seen him for 2 years." Sora told him mom as he put his plate in the sink.

"Go get your things now. Your dad just texted me and said he is coming to get you today." She said as she put her phone away.

Sora went to go get his bag and started packing, but he didn't want to go. So he walked back into the kitchen as said

"I am not going."

"Yes you are Sora." She said.

She heard the doorbell ring and walked over to answer the door and there was Sora's dad.

"Hello" Sora's dad said.

"Hello" She said with a smile.

"Let's go Sora." Sora's dad said.

Sora got his stuff and then walked to the car and got in the passenger seat. He wasn't happy about visiting his father so he called Riku while waiting.

"Hello?" Riku said

"I need your help." Sora said.

"What Wong?" Riku asked him

"My dad came back. I have go visit for him for the weekend. I want you to find a way to get me out of there." Sora said.

Sora saw his dad walking to the car so he said a quick good-bye to him and hangs up the phone. The dad got into the car. "You will finally meet your half bother Sora." Sora didn't say a thing as they were driving. He wants to run away from his dad but can't because he is doing this for his mom. As they got to the house Sora saw a boy standing by the mailbox. The boy opens the door for Sora. He is shocked to see Damine here.

"Hel…It's you!" Damine shouts in surprise to see Sora here.

"Hello" Sora said with the hint of anger.

"I will show you where you staying." Damine said with anger.

They went into the house and walked up the stairs and Damine showed Sora his room and Sora went in and sat down on the bed and wondered why he is in this mess. He was hoping that Riku would come and save him because he doesn't know how long he can take this.

Review ….Review…Review…..Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank my Beta Reader ****Rawritsakookye . Thank you add me to your Favorite Stories.**

**Chapter 7**

Sora was looking around the room and saw he had a computer, phone, and TV. He also had a bed that fit two people. He then got up and went down stairs and saw his dad with his new wife. Then, he walked to the kitchen. He looked around, and it was bigger than his mom's kitchen. He could not find what he was looking for, when a little girl came in the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" she asked Sora.

"Yes," Sora said to the little girl, "Where are the glasses?

She went to one of the cabinets and point to it.

"Thank you, "Sora said, as he got two glasses from the cabinet.

"Why did you get two?" The little girl asked.

"Do want something to drink, too," Sora asked her.

"Yes," she said.

Sora made them drinks, and the little girl looked at Sora with a smile.

"What is your name?" Sora asked the little girl.

"My name is Sara," she told Sora. As they were in the kitchen, they heard voice call them from the other room. They both got up and went to the room. His dad and new wife were there. Sora looked at them, and then looked at Sara, and then, Damine came down the stars and sat by his mom and dad.

"We are moving in 3 weeks." Dad told us.

"What?" Sora asked, "Am I going, too?"

"Yes, you are my son," His dad said.

"But, I live with mom," Sora told his dad.

"Yes, but your mom told me you can live with us now," Sora's dad told him.

"What about school and my friends?" Sora asked as he left the room.

"You can make new friends at your new school," Sora's dad told him.

Sora left the room and went back to his room and called Riku.

"Hello?" Riku said.

"Hi, Riku," Sora said in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I am moving," Sora told him.

"Why is your mom moving?" Riku asked.

"Not with my mom, with my dad," Sora said.

"I'll miss you, "Riku told him.

"I'll miss you, too," Sora told him as hang up the phone. His dad had come into the room and sat next to him on the bed. Sora got up, left the room, and went stairs. He left the house and went to his mom's house. He opened the door and saw is mom, then, went to his own bedroom and sat on his mom came into the room and sat next to him. Sora looked up with a sad face, and she gave Sora a hug.

"Thanks, mom, I needed that," Sora told her.

"You are welcome, my son," she told him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Dad told me I moving in with him," Sora told her.

Then, they heard a knock on the front door. Sora's mom went to open the door, and it was his dad. Sora went back to his room and sat down, not thinking about Riku and his mom. He does not want to move, and Damine is dating Kairi, too. Then, his mom came back into the room.

"You have to go with your dad," she told him, as she looked like she was about to cry. Sora got up and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, mom," Sora told her, as he left the room. He heard her start to cry, but when he went to run back in, his dad grabbed is arm. He looked like he was mad at him, but Sora did not care.

"Let's go, Sora," his dad told him. They went back to the house, and Sora ran up to his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes like he was a sleep, then he heard a voice.

"Get up, Sora. I know you are not asleep," his dad said to him. Sora got up and looked at his dad.

"Why did you run way?" he asked Sora.

"I don't want to move," Sora told him, "I told mom."

"I know, and now she's mad that I am taking her baby away from her," his dad told him.

Sora's cellphone went off, and he looked at it. It was Riku calling, but Sora didn't answer. Then, he looked at his dad.

"Who was calling you?" he asked.

"My friend, Riku," Sora told him.

"You are grounded for two weeks. Go to school and come home," his dad told him.

Sora lay on his bed. Sara came in the room with a doll and got on the bed with him and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked Sora.

"No," Sora told her.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked him.

"I don't want to move," Sora told her.

"You don't want to live with us?" Sara said as she looked sadly at Sora.

"I do like you, but I will miss my mom and friends," Sora told her.

"Thank you," Sara said to Sora.

They heard a woman calling them for dinner. Sara and Sora went down to the kitchen and sat at the dinner table. His dad sat end of the table, and Sara sat next to Sora. Then, Damine sat next his mom.

"Sora, could you do the dishes tonight?" the lady asked him.

"Ok, I will," Sora told her.

"I will help you," Sara told Sora.

"Thank you," Sora told her.

After dinner, Sora and Sara went to the kitchen and did the dishes for Sara's mom and had a good time doing it. It did not take that long to do it, and they were done before Sara had to go take a shower. Sara and Sora went back to his room, and Sora went back to lay on his bed. Then, Sara was called to take a shower and get ready for bed. Sora went to his bathroom and took a shower before he went to bed.

The next mooring, Sora got up, dressed, and went to school. He saw Riku and went up to give him a hug and kiss on the lips. Riku was happy to see him.

"Can I come live with you?" Sora asked Riku.

"No," Riku told him.

"Why not?" Sora asked him.

"Sometimes, I am at my mom's, and sometimes I am at my dad's house," Riku told Sora.

"Ok," Sora said.

They went to class and did their work. The bell rang to go to lunch, and Sora sat next to Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Xion. He saw Kairi and Damine sitting at table with his friends. Sora told his friends he was going to move, but he did not see when Riku looked at him with a sad face.

"When did they tell you this?' Riku asked Sora.

"Last night," Sora told him.

Riku kissed Sora on the cheek then, finished is lunch. They all went to back to class then, the bell rang for the end of the day. Sora give Riku a hug good bye then went home. When he got home, his dad was waiting on them. He grabbed Sora by his arm, pulled him into the house, and beat him for liking a boy.

"Why do you like a boy?" Sora's dad asked him.

"I don't have to tell you," Sora told his dad.

Sora went up to is room to do his homework, and then, Sara came into his room and sat on his bed to do her homework, too. They heard the Sara's mom call them for dinner and went down to the kitchen. They had dinner, but Sora didn't say a word. He ate, then, went back to his room to finish his homework and went to bed.

Two weeks passed, and Sora was no longer grounded. Sora was happy. He went to school and saw Riku.

"Hey, you and I are going to run way," Riku told Sora.

"How are we doing that?" Sora asked Riku.

"You are going sleep over at my house," Riku told Sora. The bell to go to class rang, so they went to class. Then, the bell to lunch rang. They sat down to lunch.

"When are we going to run way?' Sora asked Riku.

"Soon," Riku replied.

"But, my dad does not like you,"Sora told Riku.

"How about we stay at your mom's house?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yes, we should. I will ask to stay at mom's house," Sora told Riku.

The bell rang to go back to class. They went to class then did their work. Then, the bell rang for the end of the day. Sora went to his mom's house and sat next her on his bed.

"Will it be alright if I sleep over one night?' Sora asked his mom.

"Yes, you can. I would love that," Sora's mom told him.

"Can Riku stay over too?" Sora asked his mom.

"Yes, he can," Sora's mom told him.

Sora kissed his mom on the cheek, then, he went back to his dad's house. He went into the house and saw his dad about to hit Sara. He went over and jumped in front of Sara." Do not hit her, or I will call the police," Sora told his dad. He went to his room to do his homework, then, the phone rang.

**P.S tell me if good or not thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my Beta Reader ****Rawritsakookye . **

**Chapter 8 **

**The night they run away.**

Sora looked at his phone. It was Kairi. He picked it up and said "Hello."

"Hello Sora," Kairi said.

"How are you?" Sora asked her.

"I am good, thank you. How are you doing?" Kairi asked him.

"Not good," Sora told her.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked him.

"I am living with my dad now," Sora told her.

"I am sorry, Sora" Kairi told him.

"I am going to my mom's on Friday, and I can't wait for that day. I know it is tomorrow," Sora told her.

As Sora was on the phone with Kairi, he heard a voice coming from downstairs, as if Sara were crying. Sora hung up the phone and opened his bed room door. He ran down stairs and saw his dad hitting Sara. Sora picked Sara up and ran back up to his room. He put her on the bed then, closed the door and locked it. Then, he went back to Sara and held her, and she cried on his red and black shirt.

"Are you ok now Sara?" Sora asked her.

"Yes, now that you are here," Sara told him.

"Are you going to your mom's this weekend?" Sara asked Sora.

"Yes, I am, "Sora told her.

"Please, don't go. If you do, he will hit me more, even though I am 5 years old," Sara told him.

"I am sorry, but I have a friend staying over with me. How about you come with me? My mom would like a girl in the house," Sora told her as he hugged her.

"Yay!" Sara said.

Sora heard a bang on the door, and a voice on other side, "Open this door now, Sora!" his dad shouted.

"NO!" Sora said.

"You will hit Sara," Sora told him.

Sora put Sara on his bed then; he walked to the door and opened it. His dad ran into the room, and Sara went under the bed. He ran after his dad and grabbed his arm. His dad hit him across the room. Sora got up and got the phone to call the police. His dad came up to hit his phone out his hand, but he manages not to, and Sora calls the police. They can hear his dad in the background.

"Never grab my arm, or I will hit you, "his dad told him.

"I wish I was at my mom's house with Sara," Sora said. His dad slapped his face, and Sora had a red hand mark on his face. Then, they heard noise outside. His dad went to the window and saw it was the police.

"Why did you call the Police?" he asked Sora.

"To keep Sara safe from you," Sora said. The other son opened the front door for the Police and handed them coffee. Then, he told Sora to take Sara to his mom's house. Sora looked under the bed for Sara, and she came to him. They ran to Sora's mom's house. He opened the door and ran into his mom's arms and began to cry. She looked at her son's face and saw the red mark on it.

"Who did this to you, Sora?" she asked him.

"Dad," Sora told her, and Sara hung on his arm. His mom looked down and saw the little girl.

"Who is this little cutie?" his mom asked.

"This is Sara, my stepsister, mom," Sora told her. Sara looked at Sora then, looked at Sora's mom.

"Hello, Sara," his mom greeted.

"Hello Sora's mom," Sara said. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Sora's mom went to the door and her ex was at the door.

"I am here for Sara and Sora," their father said.

"You can't have them," Sora's mom told him.

"Sara is my kid not yours," his father told his mother

"I don't care if she's not my kid, but she is Sora's sister and he loves her," his mom said, and Sara and Sora came to the door.

"You can't have her," Sora said to his father.

"Why I can't have her?" his father asked.

"You hit her, and you don't love her," Sora said to his father.

"I don't care. I'm taking her with me whether you like it or not," his father told them.

He pushed Sora and his mom out of the way and grabbed Sara by the arm. She started fight him, and he hit her back. She started to cry.

"Let me go," Sara said.

"No, you are coming with me, now," their father said. Sora hit his dad and then, his dad hit Sora. He fell to the ground. Sara saw Sora on the floor, and she call out.

"I am sorry, Sora," Sara said, as the left with her father.

"Mom, what can I do to get her back?" Sora asked his mom.

"You can't do anything, my son," Sora's mom told him. Sora kissed his mom on the cheek then, went to his room and sat on his bed to think about how he could get her out of there. Then, his door opened, and he looked up. Riku stood there with a smile for a second then, looked down. He then felt someone put their arm around him, and he put his arm around him and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked.

"My dad hit my sister, and I don't know how to get her out of that," Sora told Riku.

"How about we take her with us tonight and run way with her?" Riku asked.

"That sounds good to me. I will call her and tell her to leave her bedroom window open tonight," Sora said.

Sora got his cell phone and called his father's house.

"Hello," his stepmother said.

"Is Sara there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I will get her for you," his stepmother said.

"Thank you," Sora said.

"Hello?" Sara said.

"Hello, Sara. This is Sora," Sora said. "Is dad next to you?"

"No, he went to work," Sara said.

"Can you do something?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I can," Sara said.

"Can you not close your window tonight?"Sora asked her.

"Ok. I have to go now, it's time to eat dinner," Sara told him before hanging up the phone.

Sora looked at Riku and kissed him on the cheek. He then grabbed a backpack and found around $50 and put it in the front of the bag before putting some clothes in. Then, his mom called them for dinner. Sora and Riku went into the kitchen, sat down and ate their dinner. They went back to the room and waited for Sora's mom to go to bed before they opened the window and jumped out. They ran to Sara's house and saw Sara's window was open. Sora climbed up a tree that was next to her room as Riku kept watch in case someone came. Sora climbed into the room to get backpack for Sara. He threw it out the window, and it hit Riku on the head. He looked at him then, looked back at the road. Sora got Sara's favorite doll and picked her up, putting her on his back, since she was sleeping. Then, he climbed out the window and the tree. They ran down the street for about 5 miles. They walked more before Sara woke up.

"Put me down, Sora. I can walk, "Sara said.

Sora put her down, and they walked to an old house they found. Sora was holding Sara's hand, as well as Riku's hand, and they went up to the front door. Riku then opened the door.

"Stay here you two, while I look around," Riku told them.

"OK, we will wait for you out here," Sora said, and kissed him on the cheek. Riku went inside and looked around the house, while Sora and Sara were outside.

"Do you think dad will look for me?" Sara asked Sora.

"Yes, but he will not find you," Sora told her, as he gave her a hug. Riku then came back.

"You guys can come in," Riku said.

They went inside. Sara was holding Sora's hand and would not let him go. Sora looked at her and smiled at her. She knew that Sora and Riku would not hurt her.

"Will I go to school?" Sara asked Sora.

"Yes, you will," Sora told her.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"The school down the street," Sora told her, as he let her hand go. He went into the kitchen and looked around.

"We have to go to the store to get some food," Sora said.

"I will go," Riku said, as went to the front door and left. Sora and Sara went down the hall to the bedrooms. Sara opened one of the rooms. There was bed, and it looked like it was girl's room.

"I want this room, Sora," Sara told Sora.

"Yes, this is a good room for you," Sora told her.

"I hope Riku gets some cleaning supplies, so we can clean the house, while you're at school tomorrow," Sora said.

They went down the hall to one more room. Sora opened the door, and saw there was bed for two and their own bathroom.

"This room is mine and Riku's room," Sora said. He walked into the room and then they heard a voice.

"Help?" Sora and Sara went back to the front door. Riku was having trouble with the groceries, so Sora helped him.

"Did you buy cleaning supplies?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I did." Riku said.

"Good. Then, we can wash the bedding, so we can sleep on a bed tonight," Sora said.

"Sara, can you go get the bedding from your room?" Sora asked her. She ran to her room and got her bedding . She came back and gave it to Sora. He kissed her on the head, and she smiled at him before going up to Riku and asking him something.

"Do you like my brother?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I do like him, and I like you, too," Riku told her, as he was cleaning the kitchen, so they could cook some dinner. Sora came back into the kitchen and kissed Sara on head and Riku on the cheek.

"I'm going to clean your bathroom, so you can take a shower before dinner," Sora told Sara.

"Ok," Sara said, as she helped Riku with the kitchen.

Sora came back to the kitchen to help cook dinner, while Sara went to take a shower. Sora was cutting some meat, when Riku put his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. Sora smiled, and then, they heard Sara's voice.

"What are you doing to my bother?" Sara asked, as she came back into the kitchen.

"I was helping him cut the meat," Riku told her, as he kissed her on the head. Sara looked at him and started to laugh at him. Then, she sat at the table and waited for dinner. Sora gave her her dinner and sat between her and Riku before they ate their dinner.

"Time to go to bed now, Sara," Sora told her.

"I don't want to go to bed, "Sara said.

"You have school tomorrow," Sora told her. Riku held her hand, walked her to her bedroom, and helped her into bed. Then, Sora came into the room. Riku kissed her head, then Sora.

"Good night, Sara," Riku said.

"Good night, sister," Sora said, as they left her room and went back to their own room. Sora took a shower before Riku, and then, they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my Beta Reader Rwritsakokye .**

**Chapter 9**

Sora rolled over and looked at Riku as he was sleeping then, kissed him on the lips. He got up and put a shirt on then went to his sister's room turning on the light, so he can see where he was going and didn't hit something in the room. He went to Sara's bag to get her some clothes and then, went to her bed to wake her up for school. Sara rolled out of bed then, went to the bathroom and got dressed for school. She went to the kitchen and, Sora had breakfast for her. She ate the breakfast then got her book bag then they walked to school. Sora kissed her on the head and then went home.

Before Sora went home he went to the store and got cleaning stuff to clean the house with then he went home put the stuff down. He did not see Riku when he came in.

"I am home Riku," Sora said.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked.

"I went to the store," Sora told him.

"I see," Riku said.

"But, we need to find a job later," Sora said.

"Why do we need jobs? We don't need to pay rent," Riku said.

"We need money for food," Sora said.

"Fine, "Riku said as he walked to the kitchen, leaving Sora in the living room.

Sora moved things in the living room, so he could clean. Then, Riku came out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked him.

"I am cleaning the house," Sora told him.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I want Sara to have a clean house when she comes home from school today," Sora told Riku, and he kissed him on the lips and held him in his arms. Then, Sora got a clean rag that he bought and started cleaning the house. Riku sat there and watched him.

'He looks so cute as he cleans, and I love looking at his butt as he bends over. I love him for doing that, and I know I should be looking for job, but I like this job more,' Riku thought.

"Yes?" he answered Sora.

"Are you going to find a job?" Sora asked him.

"Yes, my love," Riku said.

As he went to pick up the newspaper, he looked at it then, looked at Sora, as he was cleaning the windows at that time. Sora looked at it his watch and saw it was time to pick Sara up from school. He put rag down.

"I will be back," Sora said, and he went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I am going pick up Sara from school," Sora told him as closed the door behind him. As he got to school, he saw Sara, and she ran up to him and hugged him. Then, he saw his dad there, too. The both of them started walking, then, he heard a voice.

"Stop you two," the man said.

They did not stop. Sora picked up Sara and ran all way to the house. He opened the door and put her down then, locked the door. He took her to her room and put her on the bed.

"Stay here, Sara," he told her.

"Ok, Sora," Sara told him, and he left the room. There was a knock on the door. Sora looked into the peephole and saw it was his dad. He then grabbed Riku, and they went to Sara's room.

"We need to go, now, "Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"My dad is outside of the house," Sora told him.

"How did he find us?" Riku asked.

"I don't know,"Sora said, as he was putting Sara's things next to the door. He then went into their room and got their things and put her pack on her back and his on his back. They went to the back door and ran down the street. They saw a bus at the bus stop. They ran to the bus. Sora gave all money needed to get on the bus. Then, Sara saw her dad at the house as the bus drove away. Sara put her head on Sora's lap and fell asleep.

"Where are we going, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Sora said. Riku looked at Sora and he did not look happy. He looked at Sara, and she looked like she was having a bad dream. She kept moving. She suddenly jumped up and said stop.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Riku said.

"I dreamt my dad was hitting me," Sara said.

"Your dad can't hurt you anymore," Riku told her, as he kissed her on the head. Sora looked at Riku and smiled at him then, hugged Sara.

The bus stopped, and they got off. Sora and Riku looked around to see that they had not been here before.

They went up to a house that was for rent. Sora, Riku, and Sara went to the house, and Sora went to lady in the house and talked to her. Riku and Sara walked around the house, and Sara saw a room. She went into the room, and Riku followed her in.

"Do you like this room?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I do, Riku," Sara told him.

"It's like my old room," Sara told him. Then, she grabbed Riku's hand. Riku did not know what to do. She had not grabbed his hand before, and she doesn't like him. Then, someone came into the room and it was Sora.

"How are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Good," Sara said.

"Ok," Riku said.

"Do you guys want to live here?" Sora asked.

"Ok," Riku said.

"Yes," Sara said.

"Guess what," Sora said.

"What?" Riku said.

"I have a job. I will start on Monday," Sora said.

"Where, brother?" Sara asked.

"With the lady who rents this house. I'm going to help her out rent homes buying homes," Sora told them.

"That's good," Sara said.

"I am happy for you, Sora," Riku said, half smiling.

"We can keep all the things in this house, so the only thing we have to buy is food," Sora said.

"Can I put my clothes in my dresser?" Sara asked.

"Yes, you can, Sara," Sora told her, as he and Riku left the room to go to their room. Riku looked at Sora. He was happy, and he was happy that Sora was happy. He had him and his sister.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Riku said, and he put his stuff away then, they heard a knock on the door. Sora went to the door and opened it. He saw Sara there.

"I am hungry," she told them.

"I will go get some food,"Riku said, as he left the room.

After a long time, Riku came back with pizza for dinner, and they ate like a family before going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to my Beta Reader Rawritsakookye .

Chapter 10

Sora, Riku, and Sara were eating pizza.

"Can I stay up late tonight? I don't have school tomorrow." Sara asked

"Yes, you can, "said Riku, as he smiled at her. She got up from the table and kissed Riku on the cheek.

"Thank you, Riku," she told him, as she went to her clean her new room. Sora followed her into the room and saw her dancing with music coming from the radio. He came into the room and opened the window, so some air would come into her room. He looked outside and saw a man looking at him. Sora knew who that man out there was. Sora went into the living room and saw Riku sitting on the chair.

"What's wrong my love?" Riku asked him.

"My Dad is outside," Sora told him.

"We need to adopt her, so he can't take her from us," Sora told Riku.

"How are we going do that? We are only 17," Riku said.

"I don't know. I will ask my mom for help," Sora told Riku, as he kissed him on the lips and hugged him, "I love you Riku," Sora told him.

Sara came out of her room crying. "What's wrong Sara?" Sora asked, as she ran into his arms. "A man that looks like my dad keeps calling me," Sara told them, as she kept crying in Sora's arms. Riku got up and went out the front door.

Riku pov

I saw the man and started to run after him. I caught up with him and hit him in the face. He hit me back. He hit me hard, and my nose started to bleed. I gave him a black and blue eye, then, I pushed him off.

"Don't come back here anymore, or I will hurt you more," I told him, as I got up and walkedback to the house. I went to the bathroom to clean up. End of Riku pov

They saw Riku come back in the house with a bleeding nose. Sora and Sara got up and went to the bathroom.

"Are you ok, Riku?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I am," Riku told her, as he patted her head. Sora looked at him and smiled. Sara ran to her room and got her teddy bear then ran back to the bathroom.

"Hey, Riku, when I am not happy, I hug my teddy bear," Sara said.

"Thank you, Sara," Riku told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How about we have some ice-cream?" Sora said.

"Yes!" Sara said.

"That sounds good," Riku said, as they all went to the kitchen. Sora got bowls, spoons, and ice-cream. They had a good time eating their ice-cream. Sara put her head on the table and fell asleep then, Sora got up and put her bowl in the sink. Riku picked Sara up and took her to her room. He laid her on her bed and kissed her good night. He looked out of her window and saw the man was not there. He closed her window and went back to the kitchen. After two hours, Sora and Riku went to bed.

The next morning, Sora went to Sara's room and saw her bed was empty. He thought she must be in the bath room, but then he saw that the window was open. He knew Riku closed it after he put her to bed last night. He opened the bathroom, and she was not there. He ran to kitchen, and she was not there.

"Riku!" Sora called to him from the kitchen.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku said, as he came into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Sara this morning?" Sora asked him.

"No, why?" Riku asked.  
>"I can't find her, and her window was open when I went to her room," Sora told Riku.<p>

"Ok, you call your mom, and I will look around town. Then, call the police," Riku told Sora.

Sara POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my old bed. I got up and walked around the room. My stuff was there, but I felt something was off. I went to the window, and I saw trees in the back yard. Our old house had no trees. I heard my bedroom door open, and then, I heard voice.

"Hello, Sara," the voice said. I turned around and saw my dad standing there. I stopped.

"WHERE ARE SORA AND RIKU!" I yelled at my dad, as I saw that the way was open, I stepped to the right and started to run to the door. My dad grabbed me by the arm and pushed me to the ground.

"If you try that one more time, I will hurt you."

I started to cry then, he slapped me.

"Stop that," he yelled, and I cried more. Then, someone came in the room. It was my other brother. He gave me a hug, but my dad got him and hit him across the room.

"Stop it, dad," my brother told him.

"Go, son," my dad told him.

"No, that's my sister," my brother told him. Then, he picked me up by the arm and put me over his shoulder. He took me out of the room and put me in a dark place. I don't know where I am. I want Sora and Riku.

End of Sara Pov

Sora called his mom and asked her if she knew where Sara was. She said no, but she would help go out and look for her and her father. Riku went to the house, and no one was there, but he saw someone in the house. He knocked on the door. A woman opened it.

"Can I help you?" the woman said.

"Yes, are you Sara's mom?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I am," the woman said.

"Have you seen Sara?" Riku asked her.

"No, her father and I are not married anymore," she told him.

"I am sorry," Riku told her.

"That is ok," she told him.

Riku said his good byes and went back to the house. As he was walking, he thought it funny that drivers go that fast. He got to his house and opened the door. He saw Sora talking to the police. He went and sat next to him and held his hand. Sora gave the police a picture of Sara. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink top with a (blue sweater?) and had her hair down. The police gave them their thanks and would call if they found anything. Sora shook the police man's hand and showed him to the door.

"Did you go to the house, Riku?" Sora asked him.

"Yes and her mom was there," Riku told him.

"What did she tell you?" Sora asked him.

"She told me they are not married anymore," Riku told him.

"Did she say why?" Sora asked.

"No, she did not," Riku said. Sora got his car keys and grabbed Riku's hand. They went to his car and drove around town to find Sara. They drove all night.

Meanwhile, back to Sara….

Sara looked around the small place she was in, and she looked up. She thought she saw something, but it was too dark to see what it was. Then, the door opened, and she saw a plate of something and a glass. The door closed, so she put her hand in front of her. She put them on the floor and found the plate and glass. She picked up a slice of bread with cheese then, she picked up the glass. It had water in it. She took a sip of it then, put it down. The door opened again, and he took the plate and glass. Sara asked why he locked her up. The door opened again, and he got her and put chains on her legs and hands and took her back to her room.

"If you do that one more time, you have to stay in there for 5 hours or more," he told her, as she sat on her bed and looked out the window thinking of Sora and Riku. Then, she hit the floor.

Meanwhile with Sora and Riku…

They drove up and down the street for hours. Sora saw the park and drove there. He got out of the car and walked around. Then, Riku got out of the car.

"Where are you going Sora?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I want Sara back," Sora told him, as he sat on a bench and looked up to the sky. He saw the stars and thought of Sara. Riku sat next to him. "I hope she is ok," Sora said. "Me, too," Riku said. Sora put his head on Riku's lap and started to cry, while Riku patted his head.

Ps tell me if this a good chapter


End file.
